Anorak
|kanji= アノラック |romaji= Anorakku |alias= Golden Knight (金色騎士 Kinirokishi) |race=Human |gender=Male |age= 13 (Pre-TS), 20 (Post-TS) 23 (Breakdown), 30 (Uprising) |height= 6'0" ft (183cm) |weight= 165lbs (75kg) |birthdate= X771, October 1st |eye color= Gold |hair color= Blond |blood type= AB- |affiliation= Hydra Head (Indirectly) |previous affiliation= |mark location= Left Arm |occupation= Independent Mage |previous occupation= |team= Red Hawk |previous team= None |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Varies |status=Alive |relatives= Abaddon (Brother) Almaz (Brother) |sexuality= Heterosexual |magic=Earth Magic Iron-Make Knight Mode |weaponry and armor= |debut= Breakdown: Chapter 1 |image gallery= yes }} Anorak (アノラック Anorakku), also known as Golden Knight (金色騎士 Kinirokishi), is an independent mage and member from the Red Hawk team from the Hydra Head guild. He is an apparent master at using Kick-Style, and recently Bitch-Style despite calling it Demigod-Style. He had been with Damon D. Draco since they first meeting where Anorak was easily defeated by him, only to later follow him on his journey to be more strong. Appearance Personality Not much is known about Anorak's behaviour at the time he was just a kid, it was stated however that unlike his present counterpart, Anorak was a much more lovable person. Later yet unknown events would lead him to become a very irritating and rebellious kid, later he would then rule a certain area of a certain village in Fiore being known as a Rebel Faction Leader and also a Bully, with this he would rule the area with his 'Iron Leg'. It was when he would face Damon that he would show a bit more of his violent behaviour as he would repeatedly try to cut off any of Damon's limbs, this however changed until he was definitely beaten and humiliated by Damon despite the latter wasn't wanting to. After this Anorak had changed a lot, he decided to follow Damon as his servant despite the latter calling him a comrade. After the timeskip, Anorak still views himself as Damon's servant or comrade as he is also willing to put Damon's opinion or will above anyone else, Anorak is also willing to sacrifice himself if needed. His behavior towards Damon is that of a good intentioned comrade who can praises Damon for anything whether it is a good or bad thing, he would only say 'Only Damon'. His attitudes towards other comrades or people can vary to that of cold to funny, or even rude if someone disrespects Damon for no reason, indeed Anorak never trusted anyone in his life, with the first one to gain his respect being Damon, and not only because Damon beat him, but because of Damon's attitude towards others. Relationships History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess Impressive Strength: Atonishing Speed: Heightened Reflexes: Impressive Endurance: Impressive Durability: Great Pain-Tolerance: Ways of Combat Leg-Combat Master: *'Kick Style' (蹴り様式 Keri Yōshiki): **'Heavy Kick' (重蹴り Omokeri): *'Demigod Style' (半神様式 Hanshiki): **'On-Air' (オンエア On'ea): Also known as Stop Kick (蹴りを止め Keritome) is a technique used by many practioners of this style. It basically revolves around the use of kicks so powerful yet so light that the user is capable of stepping on the air itself, giving the impression they can fly. When used against other things such as flying objects, if used enough force, this technique can instantly stop the target, making it look like it lost kinetic energy. Assorted Others Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Magic Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): *'Mineral Armament' (鉱武 Kōbu): Iron-Make ( Aian Meiku): Is a Caster-Type Magic involving the creation of objects using iron. Iron-Make is a Molding Magic, and, therefore, allows the users of it to create objects made out of iron, as the name indicates. Their usage varies from offensive, defensive or supplementary purposes. A miscellaneous use of is fixing any metal-based object, by eliminating any rust that exists on the surface. The users also gain control over magnetism of metals only. Like some other Molding Magics, the users can merge with metals and camouflage in certain environments, increasing their stealth skills. Just like in Ice-Make, there are two types of Iron-Make magic: Static and Dynamic Iron-Make. Static, as it indicates, is based around the construction and generations of static objects and structures, while Dynamic creates moving objects, through the creation of cogs and other joints that promote dynamism. Anorak prefers on using the Static version as he only used the magic so far to coat his own body with it, by specialising on this Anorak was capable of creating an even stronger iron. *'Iron Coat' ( Aian Kōto lit. Impregnable Fortress): Knight Mode ( Naito Mōdo): *'Bronze Knight' ( Buronzu Naito): Equipment Quote Creation & Conception The idea of a character like Anorak isn't originally the author's, but a friend's of his who likes the Fullmetal Alchemist series as his favorite. Being one of the author's first characters, Anorak got poor writing until recently. His friend wasn't interested much in continuing the character and simply left it for the Author to continue. Not willing to abandon the character, the Author continued on and on to think of ideas and concepts for Anorak. He decided to give the blond some elemental magic related to hard elements, namely rock and iron, as it was reminiscent of Edward Elric's powers and also of Gray's usage of Molding Magic in Canon. Indeed, the author made Anorak relate in a way to Damon similar to Gray and Natsu. He would also stick to Edward's appearance, thinking that said looks fitted the character greatly, although it should be noted that Anorak is taller and much more mature than Edward himself. Despite being inspired by Edward's Alchemy and Gray's Molding, the author never did truly expand on Anorak's usage of magic, trying to leave it in a basic manner for use. In fact, the author was inspired by Sanji from One Piece in order to develop a fighting style for Anorak, taking into note they're both blondes and also smoke, something the author made sure to reference. The author had Bellamy, from One Piece, in mind when making the young and reckless Anorak, before he grew up to be the loyal friend he is now. He took into note the relationships between various rivals in media, such as Roronoa Zoro from One Piece or even Fenrich from Disgaea IV. He made sure to observe how loyal and friendly yet rival they could be towards their friend and employ it correctly on Anorak, while also trying to make sure Anorak got quite an enjoying character and unique personality. The author sees Anorak as an example you can change your destiny and make out who you may be in the future. Trivia Behind the scenes= *He is based on Edward Elric from the Fullmetal Alchemist Series. *The character's name doesn't have any particular meaning behind it, nor does it refers to anything into Anorak. **It was simply picked by a friend of mine who demanded me to make a character with this name and appearance. *Anorak's name is a term which supposedly means: A person obsessively interested in a thing or topic that doesn't seem to warrant such attention. **It is also a kind of jacket made for those who live in arctic regions. |-| Facts= *Anorak claims he has never been victim to any kind of sickness. *Originally, Anorak would have wielded a Curved Sword, courtesy of his father's training. *During the story, he is almost always seen smoking. *Out of his entire team, Anorak usually wakes up first. |-| Extras= *According to the Journalist Michael: **His special skill is being stealthy. **His hobby is collecting different brands of cigarette. **Anorak's most known routine is smoking. **His favourite food is Chocolate Cake. **His favourite drink is Wine. **His charm is his ahoge. **His favourite smell is smoke. **Anorak is ambidextrous. **The thing Anorak wants to do the most is be accepted by his family. **He was born in . **Anorak has a complex about his face looking too young. **His most respected people are the Ten Wizard Saints. While the people he doesn't want to make enemies with are Damon D. Draco and Almaz. Category:DamonDraco Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Red Hawk Category:Merrick Family